mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Booger
Booger is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Booger is a bit snarky in his personality, but very loyal to his close friends. He's a little bit of a coward in fearful situations, but is able to turn around with the right amount of encouragement. He is a bit of a troublemaker and sometimes acts out in class, but will quickly quiet down when scolded. Physical Appearance Booger has a short, light green, semi-circular body with a light green lip and a single eye in the middle. He has a normal red tongue. On the top of his head are two, dark green ears. The bottom of his body is a dark green stripe. He has dark green arms and hands, with a light green pattern starting from each start from his arms. His feet are short, light green, have dark green accents on the back of each of them, and there is slime constantly on it. Sometimes, he will wear a green baseball cap. Biography Early life Booger began attending Mixopolis Middle School. First adventures He became close friends with Camillot after he decided to help him decide what seat he should choose in Mixing 101 class at school. He also played Murp Ball with Camillot in gym. Booger then went on a field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo with his Mixing 101 class, appearing in multiple mixes to help defeat the Mixeloptors set loose by Mixadel. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Saving the city and universe He later went on to save Mixopolis from the Nixels' new "I-Cubit" fad which ended up nixing Mixels, as he dislikes the idea of a world with no color and no mixing. He had the last real Cubit in Mixopolis, which came in handy. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away"). Memorable Quotes *''"Tell you what, I'll take this one."'' - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Fire at will! Hold the line!" - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *"Yeah, well, you were the team leader. And leaders have to make decisions."'' - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Whatever, man."'' - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Are you nuts?! I’d rather stay here and cower in fear."'' - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"I got three words for you: coordinated, group, dancing!"'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Trivia *His feet are similar to Gurggle's, as they are covered in slime. *He spews slime from his mouth whenever he sneezes. Behind the Scenes Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Booger's voice is provided by Tom Kenny. Real-life history Early development Concept art shows that Booger was originally going to have a green-colored tongue and a different colored pattern on his arms. Content Booger debuted in the TV series on March 5, 2016 in Every Knight Has Its Day. He does not have a LEGO set. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Every Knight Has Its Day *Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels Category:Glorp Corp Category:Kids Category:2016 Category:Circular Mixels Category:Unique feet Category:Elemental Feet Category:Triangular Ears Category:Mixels with ears Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Overbite Category:Slimey feet Category:Mixels Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Characters without a set Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Mixopolis Middle School Category:Male characters Category:Background characters Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels with noses Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Cat ears Category:Murpball blue team Category:One tooth Category:Mixopolis Category:Alternative Designs Category:Season Two Category:Main Characters